El momento adecuado
by Misila
Summary: "Tenía ante él a Kisumi, a menos de tres metros, y sentía un abismo entre ellos, uno que el joven y su irritante sonrisa animada parecía ignorar."


_Free!_ no me pertenece (si lo hiciera habría más canon y menos fanservice).

Y ahora... este fic participa en un Amigo Invisible privado que hicimos unos cuantos, y a mí me ha tocado... ¡**Nalnyatrix Black**! Las peticiones no me parecían demasiado difíciles, pero a la hora de la verdad se me olvidó cómo usar el idioma y... eso. En fin, lo importante es participar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>El momento adecuado<em>**

o—o

Apenas llevaban unas semanas juntos. Tan poco tiempo, tan poco _juntos_, que su relación estaba más hecha de suposiciones que de algo tangible, algo a lo que aferrarse. Pensar en ello era como dar un paseo por el espacio; era como volar en un vacío negro, sin ninguna atracción que le tranquilizarse diciéndole qué era abajo, qué tenía que hacer para dirigirse a donde quería.

Pero, al menos, Sousuke tenía claro su destino.

Lo único que no sabía era cuál de los mil caminos debía seguir. Ignoraba qué dificultades le depararía cada uno, cuán difícil sería llegar a la meta si seguía uno u otro itinerario.

Tenía ante él a Kisumi, a menos de tres metros, y sentía un abismo entre ellos, uno que el joven y su irritante sonrisa animada parecía ignorar. Como si no le costase que sus palabras llegasen a los oídos de Sousuke, que su cháchara no se perdiese en el vacío que los separaba.

—Kisumi —se oyó decir, apartando la mirada.

—¿Qué?

Quizá fue toda una suerte que, pese a las pocas ganas que su mente tenía de reconocer la presencia de otras personas cuando Kisumi estaba cerca, hubiese más personas en la tienda. El hermano del joven llegó trotando y se enganchó a su cintura.

—Mamá dice que dónde estás —anunció, sin fijarse en Sousuke.

—Ahora voy —Kisumi le revolvió el pelo al niño—. Eh, Hayato, él es Sousuke.

La mirada de Hayato ascendió desde las zapatillas de Sousuke por sus piernas, el grueso chaquetón que empezaba a darle calor, sus hombros, y finalmente llegó hasta su rostro. El niño estaba boquiabierto para cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sousuke; intimidado, los apartó enseguida.

—Qué alto —comentó.

Kisumi rio.

—Bueno, nos vamos —dijo, dándole la mano a su hermano—. Ya nos veremos, Sousuke —echó a andar, dejando que Hayato lo guiase, pero se giró tras dar un par de pasos—. Por cierto, ¿qué querías decirme?

Sousuke volvió a visualizar todos los caminos.

—Nada —mintió.

Y Kisumi asintió, como si lo hubiese entendido.

o—o

No es que Sousuke estuviese celoso de Nanase, pero últimamente el joven parecía haberse propuesto acaparar a Rin las veinticuatro horas del día. Y puede que hubiese terminado por dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo como algo más que eso, pero Sousuke había esperado verlo más durante las vacaciones de invierno. Es decir, sin que estuviese pegado a Nanase como una lapa.

Había pensado en llamar a Kisumi para salir algún día, pero suponía que el joven preferiría estar con su familia. Además, no es que él estuviese solo; sus hermanos se encargaban de impedir que el negocio de su padre se quedase en silencio incluso cuando no había clientes en la tienda, y desde luego había bastantes cajas que guardar en el almacén.

Salió a coger el último paquete, que el repartidor había dejado en la puerta de la tienda, y se encontró a su novio sentado sobre él.

—¡Hola! —Kisumi se levantó de un salto y, como era costumbre, se enganchó a su brazo—. Feliz Navidad.

—Navidad fue anteayer —puntualizó Sousuke. Sin embargo, cualquier malicia que pudiese haber tenido su voz pasó inadvertida; era complicado disimular que se alegraba de verlo—. No te me subas encima —advirtió, agachándose para coger la caja.

Kisumi le hizo un resumen de cómo habían ido sus vacaciones hasta ese momento, siguiéndolo a través de la tienda y saludando a su padre, que en ese momento estaba hablando por teléfono. Sousuke dedicó un momento a preguntarse qué diría el hombre si descubría su relación con Kisumi.

_No está en posición de protestar_, decidió. Si no le fallaban las cuentas, Sousuke había tenido cinco madrastras en el último año.

Sin embargo, si bien no era exactamente una preocupación, había un misterio sin resolver en relación a la presencia de Kisumi en la tienda de su padre.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes dónde está esto? —preguntó tras dejar la caja en el almacén.

—Rin me lo dijo. Dijo que te haría ilusión —agregó, y sus ojos se iluminaron con una ilusión casi infantil.

Sousuke se quedó sin réplica.

No es que hubiese ocultado a Rin lo referente a su relación con Kisumi, pero tampoco se lo había dicho. A diferencia de su amigo, él prefería tener cada cosa en su lugar, sin que varias se mezclasen y enredasen todo. Además, Sousuke no era, ni por asomo, tan _obvio_ como Rin.

O eso había creído.

Sonrió a regañadientes. Kisumi le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y lo que llevaba casi dos meses intentando decir se atascó en la punta de su lengua.

—Tenía razón —admitió en su lugar, besándolo.

Era un pobre sustituto de lo que Sousuke intentaba hacer, pero esperaba que sirviese.

o—o

Sousuke pasó todo el viaje reuniendo el coraje necesario para pronunciar las palabras que nunca dejaban de dar vueltas por su mente.

Kisumi, por su parte, hizo de todo: empezó un libro, se cansó, se puso a jugar con su móvil, miró por la ventana del tren, comió, bebió y, cuando comprobó que aún quedaban dos horas de camino y tras superar un ataque de indignación hacia la relatividad del tiempo, se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sousuke, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su pelo.

No le molestaba. Pese a que a veces la actitud infantil y excesivamente alegre de Kisumi lograba ponerlo de los nervios, en muchas otras ocasiones se encontraba echándolo de menos cuando no lo veía, llamándolo cuando los mensajes que intercambiaban de madrugada se volvían insuficientes.

Y el deseo al que le faltaba voluntad seguía bailando en su interior, hostigándolo por no ser capaz de superar sus propias inseguridades. Pero si se lo decía, se lo estaría dando; y, si se lo daba, ya no pertenecería a Sousuke…

Casi se alegró cuando Kisumi se removió a su lado y hundió el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, su voz vibrando sobre su piel en lo que Sousuke tradujo como una pregunta adormilada.

—Unos veinte minutos —respondió; Kisumi alzó la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a dormirse.

Sousuke agradeció la excusa que le brindó que Kisumi para seguir refugiándose en su cobardía. Cuando llegaron a su destino, su novio estaba demasiado emocionado ante la idea de escalar la montaña más alta del país como para permitir a Sousuke revolcarse en una miseria que probablemente ni siquiera considerase tan importante.

o—o

No había intentado decir eso. De hecho, no estaba seguro de qué había intentado decir, pero estaba casi seguro de que Kisumi tampoco había querido gritarle.

Tampoco importaba. Conforme el enfado remitía, la culpa se hacía un hueco en su interior; y un montón de posibles réplicas se abrían paso en su mente, haciendo que su primer impulso, el que había seguido, le pareciese más ridículo que nunca.

Así que no lo dijo. No porque no quisiera, sino porque ésas no eran las palabras necesarias en ese momento.

o—o

Estaba seguro de que lo había dicho. No una vez, sino varias. Quizá ni siquiera fuera ése el primer día que lo decía; porque el valor estaba mucho más cerca cuando sus palabras se perdían entre jadeos y sábanas revueltas, en susurros ahogados en la piel de Kisumi.

También estaba seguro de que el joven nunca lo oía. No, porque a quién le importaban un par de palabras cuando había sonidos mucho más interesantes a los que prestar atención, o sensaciones demasiado abrumadoras registrándose en su mente.

Aun así, a veces temía que Kisumi lo hubiese oído. A veces no entendía la sonrisa del joven, y temía haber conseguido su propósito.

o—o

Ambos están sentados en el mismo sofá, envueltos en una manta y con los miembros entrelazados para conservar mejor el calor. Alguien debería subir el volumen de la televisión, pero hace demasiado frío. Además, lo importante en una carrera es verla, no oírla.

De todas formas, Sousuke ha terminado aprendiéndose el programa de memoria de tanto consultarlo y sabe que aún faltan unos diez minutos para que llegue el turno de Rin, así que se recuesta en los cojines y se entretiene leyendo la conversación que Kisumi mantiene con Makoto por el móvil.

—Se les ha roto la tele —comenta con cierta burla, girando el cuello para mirar a Sousuke.

—¿No pueden verlo por internet? —sugiere él.

Kisumi se apresura a sugerirlo por escrito.

Y, pese a que Sousuke se dio por vencido en su propósito hace meses –se consolaba pensando que, técnicamente, _ya lo había dicho_, y cargando el muerto a Kisumi por no darse cuenta–, sus labios se mueven por su cuenta y algo que suena como su voz llena el breve silencio.

Kisumi vuelve a mirarlo, sonriendo con cierta burla.

—¿Otra vez? Oh, yo también —estira el cuello para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Eso no es lo que Sousuke esperaba.

—Eh… ¿"Otra vez"?

—Bueno, lo dices mucho. Además, no es que no lo supiera…

Sousuke empieza a tener bastante calor, a pesar del frío que hace fuera de la manta.

—¿Lo sabías?

—¿Por qué te crees que estoy contigo? —por primera vez, Kisumi parece algo ofendido, como si Sousuke hubiese insultado su inteligencia—. Bueno, yo tampoco lo sé, te pasas el día gruñendo —admite, como hablando para sí mismo—. Por no hablar de que mi hermano te tiene miedo y mi madre opina que eres una mala influencia…

Todo el encanto del momento se evapora conforme Kisumi continúa recitando lo que parece una lista infinita de inconvenientes de su relación con Sousuke, que termina tapándole la boca.

—Lo he pillado —declara, irritado. Kisumi ríe en la palma de su mano—. Yo tampoco sé por qué estoy contigo. Es decir, te pasas la vida queriendo ir de fiesta y nunca te tomas nada en serio…

Sumidos en una discusión sobre motivos por los que no deberían estar juntos, ambos se olvidan de la carrera. Más tarde, Sousuke se sentirá mal y tendrá que ver por internet cómo Nanase pierde por medio segundo contra su mejor amigo, y cuando Rin llame fingirá haber visto la carrera en directo para no herir sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento se siente demasiado ligero como para preocuparse.


End file.
